


awkward teen! moments

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen!Dean, Witches, dean winchester cuddles, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform, sam supports destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt;what if teen!dean and cas met?Dean: *stands awkwardly and tries to make his voice as deep as possible* Hey casCas: *stifles laugh from deans voice crack* he-hello deandean: *straightens up and walks away out of spite* so whats the nex-Cas: *bear hugs dean from behind( oh my DAD SAM WHY DIDN'T YOU WaRN Me HE'S SO CUTE, CAN WE KEEP HIM?!?!?!





	awkward teen! moments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supernatural or any of the characters.

So many things have happened over the years and honestly, this one has to be my favourite.

Dean, Cas and I arrived for a job in Idaho, a witch had been working spells, people had been going missing and weirdly enough children had been found wondering out of the forest, memories all but lost.

Now Dean being the wonderful creature he is, hit the bar the first moment I took my eyes off of him... leaving Castiel and I to work the case, at first we worked, but when Dean didn't show the next morning we began to worry. We called his cell, checked the bars, and found his last location, but no one remembered him leaving. At that point we had to assume he'd been abducted like the others and continued the case.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that a knock sounded at the motel door, hoping upon hope I answered but, no Dean, only a vaguely familiar adolescent boy who held themselves like they weren't comfortable with any part of their situation. "Look kid, I'm not interested."

When I began to shut the door the kid spoke up, "Don't be a Bitch, Sam!" His voice cracked somewhere in the middle, but he tramped it down, "Now let me in, this is fuckin' embarrassing."

"Look kid, I don't know how you know my name but I'm still not interested, now bugger off." Before I could click the door shut the kid spoke again, "When we were kids we stole dad's pocket knife and carved our initials into Baby's door."

Well, only Dean and I should know that... I pulled the door back open and inspected the kid, then it dawned on me, "..Dean? Is that you? What the hell happened?!"

The.. teen!Dean pushed through the door, "When I was at the bar, this hot babe came up and bought me a drink, next thing I knew I woke up in some shabby basement, few hours later I'm dropped off in the woods and have to hitchhike back to town... Sam they were playing pop music, and I liked it.."

"I guess that answers most of the questions, but why didn't they wipe your memory?"

"I actually have no idea..."

After Deans words a quiet panic filled the room, so I sent a silent prayer. Moments later the flutter of wings broke the silence, causing Dean to shift awkwardly. "I believe I have the answer to that question Sam," Castiel's smooth timbre sounded from behind Dean forcing his small frame to twitch, "The Enochian carved into your ribs caused interference with the spell, hence the age regression while still retaining your memories."

I could tell by his face that Dean was preparing himself for the 'situation' "Hey, Cas.' His voice came out as deep as an adolescent 15 year old could manage, with an added break to show puberty wasn't complete.

Castiel's body language softened as it always has around his human, "He-hello Dean." The angels voice shook slightly as he tried to stifle a laugh.

That's when Dean straightened, demeanour overflowing with anger and spite, and stalked passed me, "So what no-"

His words broke off as the angel lunged forward, arms circling in a bear hug, that Dean was completely unprepared for. "Oh my FATHER! SAM WHY WAS I NOT WARNED OF HiS CUTENESS! CAN We KEEP HIM!?!"

Dean screeched "What the fuck-!" as I respond to the angels comment. "Dude, I sent a prayer, not a description, give me a break here-!" 

```

After a 30 minuet hiatus we have a pissy 15 year old boy wearing a fuckin' 'hug me' t-shirt and the most adorable scowl I've ever seen my brother wear.

It says allot that Iv'e dealt with an adolescent Dean before and still have no idea what I'm doing, but I think his eons old angel has it covered, and by covered I mean his angel of the lord is puttering around the motel room trying to 'fix' my brothers 'hormone imbalance'.. while I laugh my ass off on on the opposite bed and Dean screams at me about it 'not being funny you Bitch!' while squeaking and running away from the angel who raised him from perdition... you have no idea how amazing this is and how tempted I am to call Gabriel, he would die for this!

````

It took 5 days, some witch hunting, a couple experimental potions and some latin, but Dean is back to 34 years old and vehemently hiding in the closet, still running from his feelings towards the angel, but the teen! angst is still there so I have faith they will fall into bed within the week...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no BETA so hopefully this works.
> 
> Suggestions are plesent.


End file.
